


Tripping Eyes & Flooded Lungs

by paleiero



Category: PatD
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ryan almost drowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleiero/pseuds/paleiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where ryan almost drowns</p><p>short story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan never knew what it was like to die. he didn't want to know what it was like. so when He plunged head first into the ice cold water of the local river he never expected it. it also wasn't his fault either.

technically it was Spencer's fault, who had no idea what was going on and pushed Ryan a little too hard. This had never happened to Spencer so he panicked and ran off for help. All Ryan could see was a blurry, grey tinted, outline run away from him.

his only thought was. Did Spencer just murder me?

At the 30 second mark of Ryan being too cold to do anything he had already given up on life. his winter clothes stuck to his body and weighed his light body down. Ryan swore he was seeing Satan when two hands plunged around and ripped him out of the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan burst through the top layer of water. he tried to take a deep breath of air but all he could feel was water washing around his lungs. he started to choke as he was placed on to the snowy ground.

Ryan coughed and choked and sputtered. he crawled at his chest his numb finger tips. He didn't seen Spencer anywhere in sight. all he saw was a shadowed figure kneel over him, pull his hand off his chest and knit his own fingers together. he placed his hands on Ryan's lower chest and pressed roughly. he did it four more times and then counted to approximately 3 and then did it again.

Ryan could feel the water moving around inside of him. it threatened to go out his nose as he pushed the figure off of him and turned to throw up. left over alcohol and river water pooled around him.

his lungs cleared up with a little more hacking and a few hard pats on the back. Ryan took long solid breathes in and out. He sat on a small over hang next to the black river. the figure that had helped him was sitting next to him. a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and chin.

it took a while for Ryan to realize that he was chilled to the bone and sitting out in the middle of winter with sobbing clothes. He sat there shivering for a long time until he heard voices yelling and the sound of feet running towards them.

When the figure stood and stuck his hand out to help him up he finally saw the mans face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan felt like you couldn't breath again. that was bad, but this man was so beautiful. His dark eyes were surrounded by purple sleep deprived bags and his hair was pushed clumsily on top of his head. He looked worried and scared. his lip snagged under his tooth as he chewed it in anxiety.

Ryan grabbed the guys hand and pulled himself up. Through the moon light he spotted two people running towards them. One was Spencer and he was waving his arms around and yelling, trying to get the other person to run faster.

When the man started walking around the bank and up to the bridge he didn't let Ryan's hand go. he was so warm even though he had just plunged into the water to save Ryan. He saved Ryan.

As they got closer Ryan saw that Spencer was trying to drag Jon to the edge of the bridge. obviously so that they could look over and search for Ryan. his hair was dripping cold droplets on to his shoulders.

and then he spoke, the man. "Its okay, guys." they had made it to the end of the bridge, their hands still touching slightly. "I got him."

Spencer turned towards them and gasped. he ran towards Ryan and swooped him up in a big hug. his hand was ripped from the mans grip. he was too weak to hug Spencer back. Jon ran towards them.

"I thought you said Ryan drowned!" he was out of breath from running and shivering. Spencer must've ran back in to town to get Jon. how did the man know he was drowning then?

Jon stepped beside them and stuck a shaky hand out to the man. "Thanks for saving him, man." the guy didn't hesitate and shook back.

Jon took a wide step back and stuck his hands in his pockets. "This is Ryan." he pointed to the boy now being stripped of his wet jacket and being given Spencer's. "This is Spencer and I'm Jon." he pointed to himself last.

"I'm Brendon."


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan liked the name.

"Do you want to walk back to town with us?" Jon asked. "We could buy you a drink or something."

Spencer slapped him on the arm. he shriveled away from the hit. "Shut up, Jon!" if anyone found out they were drinking underage in the town they would be practically forced out.

Brendon chuckled under his breath. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

Jon started to ask the question again and Spencer was trying to intervene. Ryan's mind was running at top speed. "Would you like to walk with us?" he asked and everyone fell silent.

Ryan didn't speak very much so when he did they listened. being pushed into an ice cold lake and almost dying made him not want to speak for the rest of his life. Brendon was cute though. by cute he means hot.

Brendon was caught off guard, everyone was. "S-sure, I'd love too." he smiled and his big lips curled.

"okay let's go I don't want Ryan to catch hypothermia." Spencer ushered them forward down the road towards the small town. he kept his arm wrapped around Ryan and rubbed his shoulders, trying to warm him up.

Ryan's teeth her shaking and knocking around in his mouth. he couldn't talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Brendon walked slightly behind the rest of the group, Ryan noticed. he kept taking short glances back to him. he longed for his savior to walk in line with him.

the lights of the little town started to come into view. Main Street was close and so was Spencer's apartment. if they got there and went inside Ryan may never see Brendon again. so he stopped short. He was ripped from Spencer's arms. everyone stopped to look at him.

"Ryan, wha—" he stopped.

Ryan reached his hand out to Brendon. his fingers shook and he didn't look into Brendon's eyes as he held it out. He could feel Spencer and Jon watching him. soon enough a warm hand slipped into Ryan's. He felt the warmth go up his arm. they continued walking. Spencer and Jon moved closer to together and walked in step.

Ryan kept his eyes on the hard ground in front of him as they walked. his eyes lifted slightly as he watched Spencer stick his hand out for Jon. Jon smiled at him and they laced their fingers together like a married couple. Ryan smiled at his friends and Brendon must've noticed because he mockingly nudged Ryan's side.

Ryan turned to look at Brendon and he smiled. a warm and bright smile. Ryan could feel it deep in his chest. right under his ribs.


	6. Chapter 6

hard ground soon turned into smooth sidewalk. they made there way passed a few small restaurants and a scrubs store. one more block passed the jeweler and the book store. the apartment was close. Ryan didn't want to leave Brendon yet. he was making small circles with his thumb on the back of Ryan's hand.

they got to the block with the apartment. when they got to the door that goes up to the rooms in the upper part of the building they stopped. Spencer unlaced his fingers from Jon's and stuck the key in the lock, turning it. the door slid open easily and warm air rushed around them. Spencer glanced once more that the two before grabbing Jons hand again and pulling him up the stairs.

yellow light flooded around the two boys. they stood facing each other but Ryan wouldn't look at Brendon. That was until Brendon put his hand lightly under Ryan's chin and pulled their lips together. it was a light kiss that was warm and filled Ryan with hope of some kind. He deepened the kiss when he curled his hand into the hair at the base of Brendon's neck.

Jon rushed to the window and threw it open. Spencer dawdled behind him slightly as Jon stuck his upper body out the window and cheered as he watched the others make out.

"Get some Ry!" he pumped his fist into the air and hooted once more when they both looked up at him. Brendon laughed and held Ryan closer to him.

Spencer tugged at Jon and pulled him into a kiss. Jon laughed into it and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist.

"I like your friends." Brendon said to Ryan as they kissed lightly again. he giggled slightly.


	7. epilogue

Brendon snuck Ryan a kiss as he was pouring coffee into a mug. his cold hands shook around the ceramic and burned at the touch. He laughed lightly into the kiss and kissed back.

"what are the plans for today, doll?" Brendon asked and Brendon rubbed Ryan's cheek soothingly.

"I thought we could go over to Jon and Spencer's." he shrugged and raised the coffee to his lips. Brendon stopped his midway with a hand over the opening of it. Ryan gave him a quizzical stare.

"it's too hot to drink." he took the cup from Ryan and set it back down. "you always pick the hottest and the coldest things." Brendon looked deeply at him. Ryan sighed.

He leaned into Brendon across the counter and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "thank you." Brendon laughed into Ryan's neck.

"Ryan that was three months ago. you don't need to keep thanking me."

"you saved my life."

"I'm glad i did." they smiled at each other.


End file.
